Solid acylamino acid-based washing agents have disadvantages in that, for example, they are soft and thus melt away promptly, or are sticky. In particular, in the case of transparent washing agents, the gelling of the surface of such washing agents due to melting results in impaired transparency.
Therefore, to address such problems, there have been proposed a washing agent in which an N-long chain acyl amino acid salt has a specific molar ratio of alkali metal salt to ethanolamine salt (see Patent Document 1) and a washing agent in which an N-long chain acyl amino acid salt has a specific molar ratio of potassium salt to sodium salt to ethanolamine salt (Patent Document 2).